Myles and Becket's Bed time escape
by Misty may springs
Summary: Artemis is in trouble and his parents rush to his side leaving Myles and Becket with the nanny. all is going well until bed time. That's a no can do for the Fowl twins. They lead the Nanny on a wild chase threw Fowl Manor! and Mulch comes for a visit.


"Yes we will be down there right away." Mrs. Fowl put down the phone. "Honey, Artemis is hurt and we need to go to Atlantis right away!"

"Angelina what, slow down. You're not making any sense."Mr. Fowl said.

"Arty needs us we just need to go, Butler is already there."

"Momma what wrong with Artemis?" Beckett asked.

"You know how he has been acting kind of funny lately honey, well it's because he has something called the Atlantic complex and we need to go see right now." Mrs. Fowl said.

"Is Artemis going to be alright mom?" Myles asked.

"Yes, baby, he's going to be fine." Mrs. Fowl said with a forced smile.

"The nanny is going to watch you kay kidos" Mr. Fowl said ruffling their hair.

"Kay Dad" they both said.

The Fowl parents kissed the boys on the heads and sent them boys to the playroom with the nanny. The boys played together quietly.

All was going very well until the nanny said "Boys it's time to go to bed."

"No No No No." Beckett said outraged at the suggestion.

"No, not in till mommy and daddy come to kiss us goodnight. In till then we refuse." Myles said.

"Come on boys, your parents won't be back till Wednesday at least so off to bed with you."

"No." both the boys said and sat down in the middle of the floor.

"I don't think so." The nanny said and bent down and picked the boys up.

"Down, I want go down now!" Beckett yelled.

"Unhand me, unhand me this minute!" Myles protested.

The nanny put both of the boys down in each of their rooms. Then she went into the sitting room began to read a book. Of course these are the Fowl twins we are talking about so it took them all of two minutes to get out of their rooms and meet up in the playroom.

"I won't go to bed in till Momma and Daddy tuck us in." Myles said.

"It too early for us to go to bed anyway we're big boys!" Beckett added.

"Yeah, we are three years old and she's trying to get us to bed at 8:00!" Myles agreed.

"Boys are you in bed?" the nanny called out.

"Oh no she heard us. What we gonna do?" Beckett asked his brother how had always been more advances for his age.

Myles quickly grabbed some things from his experiment table. Dump out the contents of a bag that was filled blocks on the floor and put this experiments bottles in. "Follow me." He said taking the bag.

"Wait should we bring Dr. Ruff Ruff?" Beckett asked.

Dr. Ruff Ruff was a stuff dog that Juliet had given the twins on one of her visits. Well actually she had given Myles a little kid's book. He had told her that he already knew that cow went moo and lived in a red barn but thank you. Beckett had offered to share with his gift with his twin. Beckett had instated on Ruff Ruff and Myles had wanted him to be a doctor so that's how Dr. Ruff Ruff came to be. He was one of the twin's favorite toys.

"Good idea we should bring Dr. Ruff Ruff." Myles agreed.

Beckett grab Dr. Ruff Ruff and the twins ran down stairs.

"Boys get back in bed!" the nanny ran down the stairs after them.

"Quick in the dining room." Myles said and he and Beckett dove under the long dining room table.

They began to crawl under the table.

"Hey this is of like a tunnel." Beckett said.

"kind of." Myles said.

"Dr. Ruff Ruff thinks so too!"

"Well he is an intelligent doctor."

"When we are not being chased by the nanny we should play mining."

"Certainly that would be fun; we could pretend we discovered gold."

"Look there's the end of the tunnel."

"I hear the nanny quick Beckett, let's go into the kitchen."

The boys entered the kitchen and Myles started taking things out of the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Beckett asked.

"I'm getting supplies."

"Oh okay? What you getting?"

"Caffeine"

"I love caffblane." Beckett said happily.

"You mean caffeine."

"That's what I said."

"Boys get back in bed! Where are you? Come on!" the nanny yelled.

"Quick, into the hallway." Myles said holding a bottle of soda.

"Let's go!" Beckett led the way into the hallway.

They ran down the hallway the nanny on their heels.

"The library has a great deal of good hiding places." Myles suggested.

"Let's go there." Beckett said.

"Agreed" Myles agreed.

They ran in to the library with the nanny in toe.

"Boys!" Nanny yelled. But they were already hiding among the hundreds of book shelves, the library was huge. "Boys!"

"She will never ever find us." Beckett said confidently from in between two book shelves on the second floor of the library.

"I agree. What do you think is wrong with Artemis? He has been acting very strange lately."

"Yeah he been acting funny."

"Do you think mommy and daddy will able to help him? What if he never gets back to normal?"

At that Beckett began to sniff and tear up . "I don't nose "he cried.

"Don't cry Beck the Nanny will find us."

Beckett stopped "I miss him."

"me too."

"got you!" the nanny declared victoriously .

"Run!" Myles yelled and the boys jump and ran to the hallway nanny in heel.

"Hand me the Caffblane!" Beckett yelled.

Myles threw him it the can of soda and he chugged it down. Then he began running all over at an amazing speed.

"get the tie off the crutren!" Myles yelled.

Beckett ran for the curtain and in .5 seconds he had the nanny's feet tied. Then he took his bothers hand and dragged him down the hall down the hall.

"Quick to Butler's training room." Myles said.

"But we not aloud there." Beckett said.

"I know." Myles said.

Now because the Fowl twins we not allowed to into the training room they went there every chance they got. It was filled with dangerous exercise machines, swords, guns, and all kinds of other dangerous things. Naturally it was one of their favorite rooms in the house.

They enter the room.

"Wow look at this sword. It so pointe" Beckett said. The sugar rush was wearing off.

"It is isn't" Myles agreed. " I want to play with it." Myles reached for the sword but was pushed.

"no want to play with it!" Beckett disagreed.

"No I am going too!" Myles argued.

"No me!"

"You didn't want to play with it until I did!"

"did not! "

"did to!"

"did not!"

"did to!"

"did not!"

"did to!"

"did not not not not not not not!"

"did to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to!"

"I saw it first!"

"What kind of counterargument is that!"

Beckett pushed Myles, Myles pushed Beckett, Beckett pushed Myles, Myles pushed Beckett, Beckett pushed Myles, Myles pushed Beckett.

"You are a simpleton!" Myles yelled at Beckett.

"You are a meanie!" Beckett yelled at Myles.

" You are pathetic and embarrassing!"

"You are.. you are.. you are" Beckett struggled for the right words. "You are a big fat poopy head!"

"You take that back!"

While all of this arguing had been going on the nanny untied herself. While at first at a loss over were the boys had gone she soon heard them arguing and had followed the sound.

"Found you!" she yelled "Boys it is time to go to bed!"

"Nooo" they both yelled!

"Hide!" Myles yelled and both hide in different places in the room.

The nanny walked over to the place where Beckett had hidden. She was getting close.

Then Myles popped up and said "No over here!"

She spun and turned towards him. "Don't move!" she walked towards him.

Then Beckett popped up and "I'm over here!" she turned around to face him and as she did the Myles hide aging.

She turned and looked for Myles he wasn't there. She turned to look for Beckett he wasn't there.

"Boys pleases its 10:00. Just go to bed please!" she begged.

"No." they both said and Myles took something out from his bag and threw it at the ground. A fog filled the room and the boys ran out of it leaving the nanny coughing.

They ran down a hall.

"What should we do now?" Beckett asked.

"I don't know let me think." Myles answered.

"Wait oh no where is Dr. Ruff Ruff!"

"I think we left him in the library!"

"We have to go back for him!"

"That's right no man left behind!"

**Notes: well that was Part one of Myles and Beckettt's Bed time escape: A Myles and Beckettt adventure. Stick around for part two coming soon! Please tell me what you think and comment comment comment ! Should I wright more adventures of Myles and Beckettt's? Leave your idea for their next adventure and it could very well be the next Adventure of Myles and Beckettt's! What will happen next? Will Dr. Ruff Ruff be saved or is he fated to be like Professor Primate? And who is this monster that is going to come? Stay tuned!**


End file.
